


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lornester based on Arctic Monkeys' song "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"</p><p>Lester's never used drugs before, but the guy with the van promised him it would be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benedictcarltoncumberbatchs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=benedictcarltoncumberbatchs).



> Now it's three in the morning,  
> And I'm trying to change your mind,  
> Left you multiple missed calls  
> And to my message you reply.  
> Why'd you only call me when you're high?  
> High  
> Why'd you only call me when you're high?
> 
> Somewhere darker,  
> Talking the same shite,  
> I need a partner,  
> Well are you out tonight?
> 
> It's harder and harder to get you to listen,  
> More I get through the gears,  
> Incapable of making alright decisions,  
> And having bad ideas.

The guy with the van said it would make him feel relaxed, which was exactly what he was looking for. The nervous tremors, the insomnia, the sound of the washing machine run through his head over and over again. Lester happily paid for the makeshift pack of cigarettes.

 

Lorne isn’t the only one who knows some of the shady characters who live around town. Lester smiles to himself as he takes another drag of his joint. The guy with the van full of electronics and pills and little baggies sold this to him in a pack of five. Lester breaths the smoke in; it’s pretty good. The man said some of them were laced with angel dust, just to make things interesting. Lester thinks this one just might have that special touch.

Lester giggles again. This would be even _more_ fun if he had someone here with him. And that’s when he gets a crazy idea: call Lorne. Lorne would love this. Lester imagines it would get rid of his anger, if only for a few minutes. He clumsily gets to his feet—completely new to this whole drug business—and makes his way over to the house phone.

Lester punches in the numbers slowly but surely until he hears the phone ringing in his ear. He tries to stifle a laugh when Lorne answers in his usual solemn fashion.

“What is it, Lester?’

He would sound bored and long-suffering if Lester wasn’t starting to pick up on his little idiosyncrasies, so Lester knows he at least sounds curious.

“You know that fella with a van?”

The town is so fucking small that there’s only one person Lester could be talking about.

“I know of him, yes.”

Lester blurts out a chuckle then, unable to curb himself any longer. “I’ve got some stuff from him if you want to join me.”

Lorne hears another laugh and the sound of someone inhaling. Lester coughs bit that time, but composes himself enough to listen to Lorne’s response.

“Do you even know what time it is, Lester?”

“Hahaha, nope! For the first time since everything happened, I-I don’t care about nothing.”

Lorne checks his watch. It’s 3:15 AM. And who knows what Lester’s getting himself into now. He could hop in his car—his wife’s car, that is—and drive to the precinct in a drugged stupor, ready to confess to everything. And Lorne doesn’t really care what happens to Lester Nygaard, but he deeply cares what happens to himself. And for all he knows, he might get some free pot and some sex out of the deal.

“I’ll be over soon. Don’t move.”

For a second, Lester takes him seriously, holding his breath like Lorne might know if he moves so much as an inch. But then holding his breath makes him laugh, so he finishes his second joint before going down to his kitchen to make a snack.

By the time Lorne gets to Lester’s house, it’s 3:30. But Lorne is just glad that Lester’s car is still parked out front. At least he didn’t try to drive. And when he walks to the front door, he finds it’s already open. He steps over the bloodstain in his living room and follows the sound of crunching to the kitchen.

Lester is nearly finished with his large bag of potato chips and can of Coke. There are three joints neatly rolled laying on the table in front of him.

“I brought them down in case you wanted one or two,” Lester says through a mouthful.

Lorne grabs the chips from him.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Lorne suggests, grabbing the bag from his salty fingers. Perhaps he can get Lester a little bit looser and then he can move in for some real fun.

Lester nods his assent. He’s just happy that he’s got a friend over. Maybe Lorne will start laughing with him. Laughing with a partner is so much better than laughing alone.

Lorne grabs the three cigarettes and ushers Lester back upstairs. Lorne is quick to grab the lighter on Lester’s nightstand. He inhales deeply and feels a calm wash over him. And the more he consumes, the more delectable Lester begins to look.

 

Lorne gets a lovely view of Lester from his spot against the headboard. Lester’s shirt has ridden up to reveal a smooth, white belly just aching to be touched and bitten. And when Lester’s lips wrap around the end of the joint, it’s not difficult to imagine Lester’s lips circling his hard cock. Lorne stubs his cigarette on the plate when he gets a taste of the PCP. That’s probably why Lester is completely calm and out of it.

“Lester, why don’t come over here?”

“Okay.”

Lester finishes off his blunt, before wiggling his way up the bed until he’s resting his head in Lorne’s lap unprompted. Lorne delicately begins stroking his soft hair, lulling him in a more and more relaxed state, careful to keep talking to him to keep him from falling asleep.

“That feel good, Lester?”

Lester nods against his thigh. He looks so innocent curled against him like this. He looks like a little cherub with his smooth skin and blond hair and pink lips puckered from sucking on the cigarette.

“You wanna do something for me?”

Lester yawns sleepily, the crash from his high seems to be taking over—such a lightweight—before he muffles out an answer.

“Hmmm, sure.”

Lorne manipulates Lester’s body so he’s resting on his back, pillow under his head. He’s got this kind of serene look about him that Lorne itches to slap away. Instead, he settles for undoing the zipper and button on his jeans and settling the weight of his knees on Lester’s shoulders. Lorne pulls his briefs down just enough to pulls out his hardening dick.

“Can you open your mouth for me?”

Lester tries to make his mouth work, but he can’t quite manage it. Something feels heavy on his chest, but he doesn’t have the strength to lift his arms. He doesn’t mind floating on nothingness, but he wishes he could move just a little. He feels Lorne uses his thumb to gently push his chin down, his mouth open wide.

Suddenly, something warm and wet enters his mouth. It’s strange. Things aren’t quite adding up. It starts happening again and again, but there’s nothing he can do to stop it from happening or to speak up.

“Good boy, Lester. So good. There’s a good boy.”

He pushes in a little further, a little deeper, but still Lester remains motionless. Saliva drips down his chin, further lubricating his way into that tight warmth. Over and over again he enters Lester’s sweet mouth.

Lester lets out a little hum of displeasure, and Lorne nearly loses it right then and there.

“Shhh, shhh, ‘at a boy. _Fuck_ >”

His pace kicks up just that last little notch, and then the next thing Lorne knows, he’s coming inside that welcoming throat, that sweet little mouth. White spurts freely from the tip of his cock. It’s been months since he was last with a partner for this. The temptation here was too much to ignore.

He pulls away from Lester’s sputtering mouth. He watches the white paint those pink lips. Flushed pink with a light sheen of sweat on his darling face, Lester truly looks beautiful. Gorgeous even.

He climbs off Lester’s shoulders and chest, adjusting his underwear and zipping up his pants.

“That was a real nice treat,” Lorne says to Lester’s weakly struggling body. “You call me when you need a friend, Lester.”

Just for fun, Lorne leans down and kisses his come and Lester’s drool from his face. Something to remember this all by.

Lorne leaves Lester’s house and doesn’t look back.

And just when Lester’s crash is over, he awakes covered in come with only the vaguest memory of Lorne telling him he was a good boy…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't in any way condone drug use nor do I condone sleeping with someone while on drugs or with someone who has been drugged. CONSENT IS SEXY.


End file.
